


Adar and Ion

by thranarwhal



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranarwhal/pseuds/thranarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet of the father and son relationship between Legolas and Thranduil. Based off of a picture my dad took a while back while we visited the Grand Canyon (sadly cannot upload) of a dusty road looming into the distance with the canyons surrounding. Saw the pic and my hand just started writing this little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar and Ion

Walking along and holding his Ada's hand, Legolas looked at his surroundings. It was a barren field, with dips and crests within Arda's soil. Tumble weeds planted themselves gracefully along the sides of the road, keeping it in check. The mountains in the distance were a grand orange, like much of the rest of the world he could see around him. Except for his sky. His beautiful sky. The blue as dark as an oceans rage swept around them in a blanket, with few fluffy clouds keeping it company. Legolas smiled as he watched the clouds dance within the sky, changing forms and telling the blue all kinds of things. One of the clouds saw little Legolas and pointed at him, and began speaking to the other clouds and the sky. Frightened that he had been spotted, he dropped Ada's hand and stood still, watching the clouds. After a few moments of intensity, the clouds turned to Legolas and waved, all of them, and they moved to create a smile so they sky could share his feelings as well. Legolas waved back, the biggest gring of his life slapping itself onto his face in the proccess.

Thranduil, who had noticed his sons dilemma and watched in fascination, had beguin to walk back to Legolas. When he noticed him waving, he asked, "Legolas are you alright? There is no one out here but us."

"But Ada the clouds! They are waving at me, I thought at first they were mad i saw them dancing, oh Ada they were wonderful the way they moved across the sky, then one pointed at me and they started talking amongst themselves and i became scared. I did not know what they were saying until they turned and waved, and I think they like me Ada, I really do! I like them to, can I go visit them?" Legolas was rambling, as any small elfling would. Thranduil, not exactly following the whole story until the last bit, looked at his son sadly.

"Legolas, ion-nin, do you know how far away they are? Not to mention how hard it is to get there. They like you, yes, but they are just friends in the sky. They already did there time here on Arda."

"Then why do they want me to be with them? Why are they waving?" Legolas said.

Thranduil sighed. "The clouds like you Legolas, but because they already did their time on Arda they are out of our reach. You and I, as well as everyone around us at home have not finished our duties here yet. They smile and wave at you from a distance to remind you that even when you depart from this Arda, you will have friends in the next."

"But Ada," Legolas stammered, "I do not want to leave this place. Not while you are here. Why did you bring me here?" Tears began to well in his eyes as he looked to the ground.

Thranduil lept forward, closing the distance between him and his small elfling, kneeling to his height and wrapping his arms around the troubled child. "Shh, meleth, do not despair. I have no intention of leaving you from this Arda. Do you see this long road ahead of us?" He gently turned Legolas to look at it. "I brought you here to show the road. This is my road. My journey in life lies on this path. Those orange crested mountains in the distance are my goals. Did you notice we had already passed a few behind us? I have completed some of those goals. But you can see, I have a long way to go before I finish my goals, so I will be with you for quite some time. This road is my life. You will have one as well. Notice how the right side of the road is dirtier than the left? That is how I know I am doing the right thing. The right road shows the right path. I have made mistakes yes, the left side is not completely untouched, but you will find, Legolas, that keeping to the right road and having your goals in the distance will keep you strong, and you will become the perfect little elf warrior anyone has seen."

Legolas was not buying it. "But Ada, I can not stay small forever. I want to be as big and tall as you too!"

Thranduil chuckled, stood and grabbed his son along the way throwing him into the air and catching him, doing this repeatedly for sometime until Legolas could barely breath from the laughing. At that moment he relaxed him in a hold in his arms and began to walk with him, both smiling as they made their way along the road.

"Ada?" Legolas asked tentatively.

"Yes ion-nin?" Thranduil replied.

"Can I share your road with you? Can I Make it my journey as well."

Thranduil thought for a moment, wondering if he should let the boy have another lecture on how everyone's roads are different. But thinking more, Legolas would find soon that they are all different, but in his eyes now their fates are not all that different. Both will strive or already are the King of Mirkwood, and protector of the Woodland Realm and Sindar Elves. So witht that thought, he smiled fondly at his little elfing.

"Yes, my greenleaf, you may share my road with me."

And with that comforting knowledge, Legolas looked upon the road with no fear, knowing it would be his road and he had his Ada to show him how to get through it along the way

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a lit project I wrote.. Teacher happened to be a Tolkien fan and I got extra points on it but never expected to post it here. Oh well xD


End file.
